For e-health hearing devices (including hearing aids), it is often desired to arrange sensor elements (e.g. electrodes) in contact with the wearer's skin. Especially for hearing aid as behind-the-ear (BTE) and receiver-in-the-ear (RITE) types, it is difficult to ensure attachment of the sensor elements with a sufficient pressure towards the skin in order to maintain skin contact.
The prior art suggests the use of adhesives. However, this solution is expensive over time, and can lead to allergy issues (allergic reactions). Other prior art solutions apply clamps or springs. These solutions are associated to several drawbacks as they are often difficult to handle and can pinch or abrade the skin. Additionally, a range of clamp sizes must be stocked and selected by the hearing care professional.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution that addresses at least some of the above-mentioned problems. The present disclosure provides at least an alternative to the prior art.